yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukina Oshio
Tsukina Oshio (WIP) '''is a fanon character created by PrincessAire, who later got adopted by Horoshi, and then given to MonMonPok. She attends Akademi High School, and is the founder and current president of the school's Sewing Club. Appearance In her first years, Tsukina had long, pink hair with some purple clips on the sides of her head. She also had blue eyes. When she reached second year, she had her hair dyed into a lighter shade of pink, with blonde highlights, which were stylized prettily, and more curly. It is also at this time that she started to wear contact lenses. She had a pink and violet badge to signify her as the leader of the Sewing Club. The Sewing Club is also the reason for her change, as she found her old self a bit bland. Personality In her first years in Akademi, Tsukina was very quiet, and would rarely talk to anyone. She would often try her best to end a conversation quickly, as she is very shy. She is also a pushover, as Ariya Tsunematsu could easily manipulate her. However, there is a part of her that's been locked inside her for a long time - The dreams of helping needy people. After re-founding the Sewing Club, she seemingly had come out of her cage, being a more sweet, caring and passionate to her dreams. It is also at this time where she no longer listened to Ariya, and she has also ended their friendship. She continues to be an inspiration to the rest of the Sewing Club members, showing them that nothing could hold them back. Persona Tsukina is a Social Butterfly. If she witnesses murder or if she finds a corpse, she will immediately go to the most crowded place and will call the police. If she witnesses another murder yet again, she will crouch in fear. If a camera is pointed at her face, she will strike a cute pose. Character History Tsukina was born a few years before Shingo Yamagochi was born. They were half siblings, as they came from the same mother, who apparently already had someone else as a lover. Souchi Yamagochi is also her younger half sister, since again, they came from the same mother. She grew up without knowing she had a brother and a sister, but she was very nice and caring to her family, especially her mother. Tsukina grew up as a very quiet person, and the only person she would ever talk to in school was Ariya Tsunematsu. They were very close, and Ariya considered her as her only real friend. Even though their social status were very different (Ariya is very popular, while Tsukina isn't), they still know that their friendship is real, and that nothing could possibly ever take it away. However, Ariya would usually make her like her assistant. Tsukina's dreams was to also re-found the Sewing Club, which was long abandoned since the 1980s, because of a murder. Someone had apparently stitched up through a girl's skin, and tossed her outside the window. The club was then disbanded. However, Ariya did not like the idea, as the girl who was killed was her aunt (Tsukina did not know about this). Ariya talked to Tsukina, telling her that if she ever continues to appeal to the Student Council of re-founding the Sewing Club, she might as well consider their friendship over. After being controlled and manipulated by Ariya, Tsukina finally had the guts to tell her that she will no longer listen to Ariya, and that if that's what she wants, then so be it. A few days later, Tsukina made an appeal to re-found the Sewing Club. After careful consideration for this matter by the Student Council (Including all the other Club Leaders), when she was in second year, the Student Council approved of re-founding the club, although for the first three weeks a member of the Martial Arts Club will check on them to avoid what happened during the 1980s. After the club was re-founded, Tsukina went through a lot of changes, appearance-wise and personality-wise. She became more passionate for her goal, which is to earn money so that when disaster strikes and whoever is in need will be given what the club has got so far. Through her leadership, the Sewing Club has been able to do projects; Clothes, bags, shoes, hats and many more. Her resourcefulness and charisma won the hearts of many sponsors who have since then, sponsored the Sewing Club. She has also won the hearts of many boys, though the only guy she likes is Budo Masuta, the leader of the Martial Arts Club. She also knows about Budo having a crush on Ariya, so Tsukina now no longer sees Ariya as an enemy, but also as a rival. Routine * '''7:00 - 7:01 - She goes to her locker to change her shoes * '7:01 - 8:00 '- Goes to the Sewing Club to show her members how to do the different kinds of stitches (Monday and Friday) or teaches them how to decorate plain clothing (Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday) * '8:00 - 8:30 '- Goes to class 2-2 * '8:30 - 12:00 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '12:00 - 12:30 '- Eats her lunch in the second floor and chats with the Rainbow 6 and some of her club members. * '12:30 - 1:00 '- Goes to class 2-2 * '1:30 - 3:30 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '3:30 - 5:00 '- Goes to the Sewing Club and gives everybody tasks of making bags, clothes or random items that is possible. * '5:00 '- Goes home Relationships Canon * Budo Masuta - She has a crush on him, though Budo is completely oblivious to the fact that Tsukina likes him. He has seen some instances where Tsukina is trying to make him notice her actions, though he would usually shrug her off. Fanon WIP PrincessAire's OCs * Ariya Tsunematsu - They were once friends, but when Ariya didn't help out Tsukina when she was appealing to the Student Council, they started to become enemies, and rivals after Tsukina found out that Budo has a crush on Ariya. * Souchi Yamagochi - They are half sisters, as they share the same mother. However, neither of them has any idea that they're half sisters, however, she is friends with Souchi * Shingo Yamagochi - Much like Souchi, she is also related to Shingo, and they are half siblings, as they share the same mother. However, neither of them has any idea that they're half siblings, however, she is close to Shingo. Gallery Portraits Hhahsaa.png|Tsukina's first portrait. Req4Crabs Version 2.png|Tsukina's second portrait. Req4Crabs.png|Tsukina when she is in a bad mood. Tsukina_Oshio_New.png|Tsukina's third and main portrait. Kisekae Images Tsukina Oshio New Kisekae.png|Kisekae version made by AnonymousYaoiLlama. NeonaCut.png|Tsukina's Magical Girl form, Neona. Tsukina S.png|Tsukina's new design silhouetted in Kisekae. Tsukina2.png|Tsukina's new design, up close in Kisekae. Credits * TsunIsBack - For Tsukina's first portrait. * CrabbyMeal - For Tsukina's second portrait. * AnonymousYaoiLlama - For Tsukina's Kisekae portrait based on the new portrait. Trivia * Her name is based from "Tsukini kawatte, oshioki yo!" which translates to "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!". The catchphrase is from Sailor Moon, so the creator may still probably change her hair color to blonde. ** Her portrait was changed in a later date, with her having pink hair and blonde streaks. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:Social Butterfly Category:Sewing Club Category:Fanon Club Leaders Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:MonMonPok's OCs